The invention relates to a value and safety document which consists of a substrate having a front side and a back side, wherein an ink layer is applied to the front side or back side of the substrate. A first motif in the form of a pattern, symbol or coding is incorporated into the ink layer. Here, the first motif is configured in the form of an emboss structure which consists of a plurality of raised emboss elements having areas of different orientation which are characterized by the parameters size, outline form, relief form, reflectivity and spatial alignment. Upon tilting the value and security document, this emboss structure shows a first tilt or motion effect, by at least two different groups of emboss elements, having different characteristic parameters, reflecting incident light in different spatial areas. The emboss elements have respectively a lateral dimension of more than 30 μm and a height of more than 10 μm. The invention further relates to a method for producing a corresponding value and security document.
A generic value and security document is known, for example, from EP 2608964 A2.
Value and security documents, such as for example bank notes, value documents or identity documents, but also other objects of value, such as branded articles for instance, are often provided for safeguarding purposes with security elements which permit a verification of the authenticity of the data carrier and which at the same time serve as protection from unauthorized reproduction. The security elements can be configured, for example, in the form of a safety thread embedded in a bank note, a cover foil for a bank note with hole, an applied security strip, a self-supporting transfer element or also in the form of a feature region directly applied to a value document.
A special role in authentication assurance is played by security elements with viewing angle-dependent visual effects, because these cannot be reproduced even with the most modern copiers. For this purpose, effect pigments are also used which for different viewing angles show different representations and therefore a tilt effect.